Agent 47
'''Agent 47 '''is the main protagonist of the ''Hitman ''franchise. He is an assassin/hitman who is employed by the ICA (International Contracts Agency) to carry out hits for their clients, and has since become renowned as one of the ICA's most superior assassins and a strategically valued asset. History Background Agent 47 is a genetically enhanced master assassin, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by five criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. Aside from the Five Fathers, the maternal DNA was provided by Anghel Comescu. However, his surrogate mother was Teadora Blaga. In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities began serving in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion namely Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint finished, Ort-Meyer put up a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, but all the other four became major crime lords and terrorists. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer decided to provide his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which could extend their longevity. Therefore, even in all of the crime lords/terrorists 60's, they looked much younger. Ort-Meyer's goal is to create "perfect" assassins which could be as physically fit as Humanly possible and capable of obeying orders with devotion and unquestioning loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, he is discredited as a scientist by his peers as they thought his radical theories were insane. 47 was born on September 5 1964 in Ort-Meyer's asylum. He has the number 640509-040147 tattooed on the back of his head, followed several years later by an UPC code when the technology was made available. In any case, Ort-Meyer sees 47 as his first genetically complete success and gives him slightly more attention, even though they are hundreds or even thousands of other specimens to consider. He was rasied almost like a regular child. From ages five to seven, 47 is quiet and shows little social interaction. His only display of affection went towards a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopted at August 21 1970, displeasing Ort-Meyer. However it died on May 2 1972. Ort-Meyer noticed 47 crying and was surprised, as he never seen any of his clones do this before. Five years later, he also showed affection to a pet mouse. He cared for the mouse about a month, until it was killed by a fellow clone as a cruel prank. 47 was bullied by another clone in 1977, which was part of the 6 series. They were both 12 years old. After seeing kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues, he kills the clone in a toilet stall by choking him to death and leaves his face submerged in the toilet. To escape the asylum, he made a fiber wire out of a windowsill and broken parts of a broom, oiled squeaky door hinges to sneak out, and stashed a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumped the gate. He hitchhiked his way into a Romanian town, and had no money. He firstly notices luxury clothing stores. Later, an asylum doctor found him and ironically rewarded him with a pancake breakfast. He explained to 47 that he was right to kill 6 and had done a good job of it, but in the future should only kill when instructed to do so. Between ages 13 and 23, 47 begins a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabs a doctor repeatedly with several needles, thus, prompting Ort-Meyer to assign more security for 47. Along with the other clones, 47 was trained from youth to efficiently kill. Instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, use of disguises and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the fiber wire and W2000 Sniper. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. As a result of the training he had received in his childhood, 47 can wield any weapon with ease on a mission, and can improvise and use common tools with deadly precision. On September 5 1989, Ort-Meyer goes so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 doesn't. 47's performance and concluded that his training is complete. His plan succeeds as he finally hires him to the ICA, a clandestine organization providing assasenary services, beginning in 2000, and gives assassination contracts of his four friends under the special condition of only using 47. The ICA already had a vested interest in 47 since 1998. 47's very first hit for the ICA was on an unnamed island. He was tasked to kill a Priest in a church and steal the Bible to prove that he is worth joining the ICA. 47 completed the task and left the island via raft. 47's first serious mission took place in Zistos Ruins somewhere in Egypt. His goal was simple: obtain the golden statue and escape. However, the soldiers in the area found out about 47 and blocked his only way out of the Egypt. Then 47 was forced to jungle and later to the town further from Ruin Area, where he killed the Gate Keeper and escaped via ICA Helicopter. Hitman: Codename 47 One year after escaping the asylum, 47 is contracted to kill the criminal masterminds to play the Red Dragon Triads against the Blue Lotus Triads. He first shoots a Red Dragon Negotiator at a peace meeting, kills the Blue Lotus Emissary and entourage with a car bomb, and frames a Red Dragon Negotiator for killing the Blue Lotus Emissary and the Hong Kong Chief of Police. Lee Hong is killed by 47 in the Wang Fou Restaurant. While at Wang Fou, 47 met both Mei-Ling and CIA Agent Smith for the first time. After 47 killed Lee Hong, he was deployed to the Colombian rainforest to kill Pablo Belisario Ochoa. He wins the good favor of the U'wa tribe by rescuing both their idol and the chief's brother from Ochoa's men. In exchange, they inform 47 the location of Ochao's camp. After he finds his way around the tribe's god of death Tezcatlipoca, 47 infiltrates the camp where he kills Ochoa and destroys his drug lab. Before continuing hits ordered by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, 47 gets a brief task to kill Dilina Ferdin, owner of secret madhouse that does un-Human experiments on things. He first enters through the main entrance and kills the scientist Margerine A'Derkada. He is then sent further in forest where he blows the wall of the madhouse and kills Dilina. Returning to a ICA Helicopter, he finds the crew dead and gets ambushed by Madhouse guards. Eliminating every witness he makes his way to civilization where he contacts the ICA and then leaves via ICA Helicopter. After 47 kills Pablo, he is assigned to murder the three Fuchs brothers consisting of Fritz, Frantz and Fabian. 47 first killed Fabian in Kamchatka, Siberia, alongside ex-Russian General Sergei Bjarkhov who was prepared to sell nuclear arms to the Fuchs brothers. 47 proceeds to Budapest, Hungary where he had to murder Frantz to prevent him from detonating a bomb at the United Nations summit. 47 attempts to snipe Frantz, but he ends up killing an innocent civilian. Needing to lure Frantz out of hiding, he first tries to snipe Fronz Fuchs, fourth Fuchs brother who wasn't originally part of the plan, but he fails. After three chases on boat, motorcycle and on foot, he finally kills Fronz. Fuchs organizes meeting with Yakuza and Russian mafia to warn them about 47. 47 then snipes the negotiator of Fuchs' mafia. Frantz and Fritz then appear back at Thermal Bath Hotel, however, with bulletproof glass in the window. 47 kills them and steals their bomb from a dentist's office that the Fuchs brothers set up as a cover story. After the successful murder of Frantz Fuchs in Budapest, 47 is sent to Rotterdam, Netherlands. Coincidentally, a job opportunity unrelated to Ort-Meyer also brings 47 to Rotterdam; the Rotterdam Chief of Police pays 47 for killing Flaming Rotterdam leader Rutgert Van Leuven, recover same blackmail material and kill Klass Teller who is a private investigator who previously failed to do the same job and was now the biker gang's hostage. Unfortunately, the bikers were expected to meet 47's next target Arkadij Jegorov and tracking him down became more difficult with Rutgert gone. 47 tracked one of their men to an arms deal with Ivan Zilvanovitch, who would in turn lead to Arkadij. 47 killed the bikers, and assumed their identity to give Ivan a money suitcase with a tracking device inside. 47 was led to Arkadij's cargo ship, where he killed him and disarmed his nuclear weapon. The ICA discovers that all the hits were requested by the same person, Ort-Meyer. Ort-Meyer requests 47 to kill one final person, Dr. Odon Kovacs. When 47 arrives at the asylum in Romania and kills Kovacs, 47 quickly regains memory of his origins and goes in to kill Ort-Meyer who calls the Romanian special operations to the asylum. Agent Smith is coincidentally being held captive at the asylum, who revealed Ort-Meyer's underground inner sanctum to 47. 47 shoots his way through an ambush of the 48 series clones and confronts Ort-Meyer in his office where 47 snaps his neck and kills him. 47 then ventures back to the asylum, evades the Romanian authorities and steals Ort-Meyer's car to escape. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin For a year or two, after being called a legend and a myth, 47 attempts to leave his life as a hitman behind, instead finding faith in a Catholic church on the Sicilian countryside and working as a humble gardener. Most of the underworld don't know where 47 is and even presume him dead. However, he is tracked down by Sergei Zavortko along with a Mystery Man from the United States. Soon after 47's pastor Father Vittorio was kidnapped by mafia don, Giuseppe Guillani, 47 resumes his work as a hitman to rescue him, contracts the Agency for information and satellite footage of Guillani residence in exchange for few contracted kills. After 47 successfully killed Guillani, to his dismay Vittorio was again kidnapped by Sergei, unknowing to him at the time. 47 continues a string of high-profile assassinations, all paid by Sergei, before discovering he kidnapped Vittorio to make 47 work again. 47 also discovers and kills another clone, Mr. 17, discovered by Sergei through his Mystery Man. The video footage from Masahiro Hayamoto Jr.'s funeral is dated December 4 2002. 47 kills Sergei and rescues Vittorio, after a shootout in the very same Sicilian church he had retired to and later used as a base. Vittorio gives him rosary beads and assures him that he can return to his peaceful life, but 47 leaves them at the scene. 47 explains that he will never be safe and must remain a hitman to provide for and protect himself. However, he was still in contact with Vittorio. Hitman: Enemy Within 47 casually resumes his life as a contract killer for the next several years. Possibly set in 2003, the ICA is challenged by a rival called Puissanze Treize and 47 is tasked with killing a traitor of the ICA who sold information to them. Hitman: Contracts On March 18 2004, 47 is shot by a police officer, while returning to his hotel room after killing Richard Delahunt and Alvaro D'Alvade at an Opera Hall in Paris. He makes his way to his hotel room wondering how the officer knew him only to collapse unconscious on his hotel room floor. While blacking out before being revived by an ICA medic, 47 remembers his previous missions. After 47 regained full consciousness, Detective Albert Fournier and his squad of GIGIN has 47's hotel room surrounded. 47 escapes the hotel, kills Fournier and meets Diana on a flight to the United States. Hitman: Blood Money On the flight, Diana gives 47 a file explaining that they were again under the threat of a serious rival known as the Franchise. They have serious connections to international governments and their own army of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the cloning technology to themselves, they plan to make Daniel Morris the US President by killing politicians and having him succeed them. Their leader, former FBI director Alexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring 47's bone marrow to learn the entire process. As 47 continues his work, now living in the United States, most of the ICA agents and management were gone in a year and a half. On August 15 2005, Diana explains to 47 that they were only two surviving members of the ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 is soon after contracted by Agent Smith to kill current Vice President Daniel Morris, after Smith learns of his corruption and intent to kill President Tom Stewart along with Mark Parchezzi III, the albino assassin sent by the Franchise to assassinate the President when he returns from a visit to Los Angeles. 47 accomplishes the task on September 22 2005, as a confirmed murder that gained a very large amount of media attention. 47 was alive and unidentified, although a government cover-up claimed that he was shot and/or broke hiJohnson and likely meets with a crime figure. What happened during the time in between is not specified, but 47 quickly returns to the Agency and resumes his work with Diana. Hitman: Damnation Unknowing to 47, Diana has a spat with her superior Benjamin Travis over the development of a "pet project" which is the engineering of Victoria, and plans to defect the Agency before they can kill her. Diana made her move in September 2011, while she was helping 47 on a mission. Twelve months after the Tibet incident, 47 is paid by Roget to kill Hecter Corado, both drug dealers in the Carribean. 47 successfully kills Corado during a yacht party hosted by organized crime billionaire Emilio Ferandez, off the coast of Jamaica. While 47 is flying to Rio De Jenairo aboard a private flight, the plane crashes into the sea and 47 is pulled aboard the ICA-owned Jean Danjou II. He is ergo reintated into the ICA, and assigned to kill Diana Linder and later Charlie Wilkins. Charlie in fact ordered both hits, the first is to position himself to run for President and the second is to trap and silence 47. While investigating the Church of Will in Virgina, undercover as an Iowan farmer named Stan Johnson, 47 begins a romance with Charlie's insecure personal assistant Helen McAdams, but she dies in a riot where which 47 also manages to kill Charlie on November 1 2012. In Diana's absence, 47 is instead handled by Travis, and their difficult working relationship prompts 47's eventual rebellion. Hitman: Absolution Agent 47 is sent by Benjamin Travis to kill Diana Burnwood, who holed herself and Victoria up in a rented mansion along Lake Michigan near Chicago, Illinois. 47 infiltrates the home and shoots Diana in the chest while she is showering, and 47 accepts her dying wish to protect Victoria and kill Travis. On the way out, he asks Victoria why Diana saved her and she tells 47 that she wanted to get away from "the doctors". 47 remembers his boyhood at Ort-Meyer's asylum, a time which he had to suffer many pain by his staff. He decides to protect her and Victoria at Chicago's Rosewood Orphanage for safekeeping. 47 is considered rogue by Travis and issues a kill order on him. Blake Dexter, a weapons manufacturing magnate, is informed of Victoria by a local Chicagoan and kidnaps her for both genetic research and to extort ransom from the ICA. 47 is aided by his own man about town, Birdie, who later betrays him to Dexter and the Chicago Police. 47 is in Chicago for the Chinese New Year in Feburary 10 2013. 47 follows Dexter to his hometown in Hope, South Dakota, where he kills most of Dexter's inner circle within a few days including Clive Skurky, Sanchez, Marcus Green, Raymond Valentine, Warren Ashford and possibly Dexter's son, Lenny. 47 then returns to Chicago where he infiltrates Dexter's penthouse and manages to kill his personal assistant, Layla Stockton. 47 then eliminates Dexter and rescues Victoria. Six months later, 47 goes to Diana's supposed grave in Cornwall, England and eliminates Benjamin Travis along with his assistant, Jade Nguyen, and three Praetorian members Jack Aegis, John Hoplon and Carey Scutum who were assigned to protect Travis. It is revealed he knew he hit Diana at a part of her body she could survive. 47 observes that Diana did survive and is caring for Victoria back at her mansion. She wires money to 47 for his services and welcomes him back to the Agency. Personality Even though 47 is a relitavely emotionless assassin, he shows signs of morality, as he was seen once confessing his sins to Father Victtorio. Subsequently, he is also depressed at the apparent loss of his spiritual guide that he agrees to take on the "suicide mission" of killing Deewana Ji. The novels often have him pondering the question of his own morality and values. His absolute highest priority is completing his contract. He will sacrifice innocents if he must, but he will eliminate the target. He is emotionally closed off to the suffering of others when appropriate on a contract, even if they remind him of himself at a younger age. He is very quiet and monotone to the point of being socially awkward, which is perhaps the biggest of his few weaknesses. He is content with being alone, but has a deep if unexpressed admiration for the few people he becomes close to, especially Diana Burnwood, Fr. Emilio Vittorio and Helen McAdams. 47 also shows uncharacteristic sensitivity towards animals that he keeps as pets, and a yellow canary. The second time he shows this kind of care towards a Human is where he looks after Victoria, and with Diana they develop a subconscious father-mother daughter dymanic. He also expressed his disgust at exploiting innocent people. 47 approaches his assassinations with professionalism but will, however, not show any remorse or hesitation when it comes to killing or silencing witnesses and other potential threats to his mission. 47 generally speaks in a monotone, proper, non-threatening tone, rarely swearing, or even raised his voice. 47 also has a blank and somewhat sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes; the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show is pain. He also occasionary smirks. 47 seems to also be an accomplished conversationalist despite the fact that his extremely reserved, often able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs. When out of his element or not on assignment, 47 occassionally shows behavior similar to ordinary people. He can be shown cursing when under frustration, as well as rarely sharing jokes with Diana. But more often than not, he prefers to share little words and keeps to himself. Given his fees, 47 would have been a multi-millionaire from his contract earnings but never stops going for new contracts. He only spends his money on simple things like food, suits, gear and shelter, although he is known to donate some of it to Father Vittorio. Knowing this it can be determined that 47 does his work as a hitman for more than just money, but for purpose in life. This is further demonstrated where he did not retrieve the $10 million ransom suitcase Dexter had when he was eliminated but instead allowed Victoria to dump the money on Dexter's corpse and fly off into the breeze. He also shows some sense of honor when doing his contracts like showing Joseph Clarence the photograph for it to be the last thing he ever saw like his client requested, but no one would ever have known if he did it or not and could have skipped this detail in particular. It is embedded in his mind that his contract and mission is to be fulfilled as it is part of his conscience. It is even stated that he has to work as a hitman as trying to live a "normal" life will endanger those around him showing that he does have concern for other Humans. Abilities As a class one type clone, 47 was genetically enhanced in order to perform physical tasks much more efficiently than an average Human. He has heightened combat skills, speed, reflexes, strength and stamina as well as an effective metabolism and some form of limited healing power. His healing powers are efficient enough to help him recover from a gunshot in a few hours despite him needing some medical attention in order to have only have the bullet removed and the pain suppressed with some pain killers. 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to terminate multiple enemies in the same area one at a time and sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding in the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. He is physically strong even when compared to average adult males of his size and build; being able to climb pipes, move and dispose of bodies, break necks, knock out opponents and jump from balcony to balcony with little effort. It is evident that 47 is a very skilled driver, being capable of manoevring Dr. Ortmeyer's car past a police blockade in rainy conditions. 47's driving skill is also manifested in his ability to drive specialist motor vehicles such as a Bus and a large Truck respectively. 47's vehicluar skills are not just limited to cars he is seen piloting helicopters, planes and boats numerous times. To keep in his physical condition and also keep his skills in balance, 47 practices his combat, shooting, assassination and stealth skills whenever he is not on an assignment. Trained extensively in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage or using it as weapons. From a young age, 47 was trained with his fellow clones to master kickboxing. 47 was an above average fighter, losing only to clone number six. He can also disarm trained and armed soldiers with ease, as well as render people unconcious with minimum effort. He is skilled enough to engage several armed enemies unarmed and survive. He also shows his skill in martial arts when he is able to beat a genetically altered giant Sanchez in an one on one fight. Although Sanchez towered over him and outmatched him in strength, 47 is able to face off against him and use his swift, brutal hands to defeat and kill Sanchez. He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. 47 is skilled in infiltration, when he must enter Diana's mansion to kill her, ex-infiltration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination as seen when carrying out contracts. On site, he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. He is also a perfect marksman. 47 also has a detailed understanding of Human anatomy and Human nature, shown through his use of poisons and sedatives as well as striking vital points when strangling targets silently or using hand to hand combat. He also knows how to best move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians and armed guards. He knows exactly what parts of the Human body to shoot that would be a survivable shot, a fatal shot or even a slow painful shot which 47 has used to interrogate one of his victims. He is also able to face multiple enemies unarmed and survive the encounter unharmed. Whatever the odds, 47 never panics. He always keeps his composure and clear mind to the point of being perfectly aware of all his surroundings and constantly calculates his every action, never losing focus. Equipment * Silverballers * Fiber Wire * Agency Tanto Knife * Combat Knife * Syringes (Sedative and Poison) * Anaesthetic * Agency Jagd P22G * Agency Swiss 3000 * Kazo TRG * W2000 * Agency Kazo TRG * R93 * Agency Dynamics CPW * Agency HX UMP * SMG Tactical * Agency ARZ 160 * M4 * Agency SPS12 * SPAS 12 * Coins * RU-AP Mines Targets #Red Dragon Negotiator #Blue Lotus Emissary #Blue Lotus Triad members #Red Dragon Negotiator #Hong Kong Chief of Police #Lee Hong #Pablo Ochoa #Frantz Fuchs #Arkadij Jegorov #Dr. Odon Kovacs #Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer #Mr. 48's #Giuseppe Guillani #Russian Army General # Quotes *"Names are for friends. So I don't need one." *"This room. This bullet. There's a bullet for everyone. And a time and a place. An end. Yes, maybe this is how it has to be. Inspector, you've obviously learned too much about me. I can't have that. Even in my death." *"I can do...whatever I'm paid to do." *"For years, Diana was my sole handler at the Agency. She supplied information and secrecy, and I sold perfection. We had trust. Then last August 10th, Diana brought the Agency to it's knees. She flushed all accounts, cut off all communication lines, exposed the Agency and used the confusion to vanish. Now the reformed Agency has finally tracked her down. And offered me the contract. One day, I will just think of this as just another job. After all, this is what I do." *"Thick walls and loads of protection. Even the strongest chain has a weak point, and I'll find this one. But I better consider each step I take in this squeaky old castle." *"I always knew that I didn't belong in this world. I wasn't made for this. But I'll never forget those who betrayed me, and those who never failed my trust. I'll be carrying nothing from Gontranno but this lesson: never trust anyone and rely on your instincts. Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like." Category:Hitman Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Assassins Category:Gunmen Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Stranglers Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Calm Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Nameless Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Protective Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Archers Category:Swordsmen Category:Imposters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Bombers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Spies Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Poisoners Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Traitors Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Boxers Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Fanatics Category:Kidnappers Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Guardians